Edward Alway Overreacts
by TheCullenFamily-.BE.AJ.ER.CE
Summary: 1s bella gets to spend three weeks with cullens cause charlie had a police thing in florida and he left her with the cullens and bella gets sick and edward and over-reacts cause she sleeps all day give me some ideas and i will write more making up as i go


**Ok I am just making this up as I go along so give it a chance please **

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_*******************

My name is Edward Masen Cullen and I have gold and black eyes gold when I am normal and black when I am thirsty but when I am with Bella there normally gold or topaz but just to cut to the chase I am 17 well frozen 17 years old cause I am a vampire and so is my family I have two sisters and two brothers but were all adapted Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper plus Esme my mom for alantesive proposes and Carslie my dad who is a doctor I have bronze hair and I am 5''9' and I the couples in the family are Carslie and esme, Alice and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and me and Bella but Bella is human which is hard for jasper low self control.

So to tell you our powers I would have to start with esme she has the power to love intentionally and carslie has the power to be around blood and not freak out and jasper has the power to change emotions and Alice has the power to see the course people are on in the future and Emmett thanks he is super strong and Rosalie has the power of beauty she thanks

The one time I really wanted to be human was right now it was mid-night and I could be asleep good thing Bella was a sleep right now I don't know how she would feel right now being human and awake she would probably be ready to pass out me and my family were in the living room and Emmett and jasper were wrestling, Alice was cheering jasper on and, Rosalie was being Rosalie fixing her hair and makeup painting her nails etc.

Bella sleeping was I said and me I was about to go upstairs to Bella and esme and carslie were just sitting there laughing at Emmett and jasper that when I got up they looked at me well esme and carslie and esme thought "go see her" she was just like a mom always knowing what to say or thank and carslie thought "well be fine it's 4 o clock go" so I walked at human speed to the stairs then bolted it up the stairs to mine and Bella's room Bella was staying with up for three weeks cause Charlie was in Florida for a police thing but I was just glad for Bella being with us for three weeks.

When I entered our room the first thing I saw was my sweet sleeping Bella in the bed curled up in a ball and she looked like she was dreaming sweet dreams I loved her then I walked over to the side of her bed and sat in the chair beside her bed and watched her then I heard a booming laugh from down stairs and laughed back I guess Emmett won or Rosalie slipped with her makeup either on would be funny.

It was about 7 o clock and almost time to wake up Bella and then I got up to go to Bella when I was about to wake her up I felt her head and check she was burning up what had happen to her when did she do anything to get sick what did my angel do to get sick I thought then I was like stop talking to yourself and help her.

What happen to her I had to have Carslie to check her out so I picked her up still asleep and ran down stairs they all stud up their thoughts worried and then I said "Carslie can you help me "he just nodded and ran over and told Alice to get him his medical bag then a few seconds later she ran back with it when she got back Bella was waking up shocked and also she looked horrible sorry to say but she finally said "why are you not getting ready for school" she said sickly I just shook my head then she tried to get up and she coughed and dropped back out to the floor I got her before she fell all the way she hugged me and I helped her up she said "thank you" and I helped her up and said "what's wrong with her" she just started dozing in to sleep then she fell almost wake up and said "we have to get ready" I just ignored her but she tried to walk to the stairs and I picked her up she struggled not for long cause she fell asleep I guess form being so sick and tired literally.

Then I asked Carslie "what is wrong with her is she sick or something" then Esme came in she ran for Bella and said "what's going on here" then Carslie said "it's just a cold but she needs a lot of rest to get better" I sighed in relief and then Carslie told Alice Emmett jasper and Rosalie to go get ready for school when they left Carslie woke Bella up and asked her "Bella you know you aren't going to school today don't you" she didn't listen she was like telling a child no candy in a candy story they don't listen then Carslie told me not to let her go to school If I loved her he always used the if you love her trick so did Bella but I knew she knew I would cave in on her I can't say no to her and she knew it.

when Alice and the others left for school that's when I heard Alice think "don't let her go I know you going to let her" that's when I said "she is going to say but don't you love me and want me to learn "then she thought don't cave and I will see you later love ya bye" I waved then ran Bella upstairs to the room we shared well walked just about 12:30 Bella stated to shiver about five times a minute I got worried and called it rang "hello" I said "hey I have a question about Bella" then I could hear him tense up "you didn't take her did you" I said immediately "no its just she is starting to shiver" then he said "how much" I said "five times a minute" he said "she probably has a fever just lay with her and don't take her to school"

then I said "never by the way she looks never" he said "ok love you bye tell Bella the same" then I said it and then hung up then I went to lay with her she shiver and when I layed down she turned over to me and said "I love you and I am sorry" I looked at her and said "your sorry why are you sorry about being sick you can't help it and I love you to" and she kissed my check and went to sleep she shiver again and then I closed my eyes just to think and then when

I opened then cause Bella had moved again she was getting up and was running to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth I immediately said Bella Bella what's wrong "she slammed the door and I said "let me in love please" she said no sickly I ignored her and just ran in the door.i found her by the toilet and ran over and said "what's wrong" she just tried to push me away and I ignored her and pulled her hair up so it didn't get in the toilet when she was done she washed her face and showered and brushed her teeth and then she came out of the bathroom and I said 'you done " she nodded sickly I could tell she really felt bad and she came over to me and sat in my lap I rubbed her arm and she fell asleep in my arms she was still burning up but the fever dropped.

She finally woke up again and put her head between her lags and held them there for about fifteen minute now and I said "what's wrong love" she lifted her head and said "my head is killing me" why didn't you say something love then I ran down stairs and got her water and a Tylenol when I got back her head was still in her legs I hated seeing her in pain and I ran to her she took the pill and water took them and handed me the glass I put it in the bathroom and walked back it must have helped cause she was sitting up a little more than when I left I wish she felt better then now she motioned me to come over I did she said "what time is it" I said "almost time for the others to be here they should be getting out right about now" and she nodded I thought maybe she like some fresh air I asked "hey Bella would you like some fresh air"

she nodded she tried to get up I took charge and picked her up and ran to the window opened it and asked did you want to go outside she didn't answer I turned her around and she had fallen asleep I just cradled her in my arms and cradled her back and forth she was so sick I just hated it seeing her sick why could it not have been me being sick I heard the others pull up and I still had Bella and I carefully carried her down the stairs at human speed she looked so happy asleep I walked over to the couch and sat down with Bella in my arms and Alice came through the door and right when she did she was smiling then her smile turned into a frown and she ran to me and Bella she whispered "she still is sick she's not going to school tomorrow you know"

I sighed that would be hard to do stubborn Bella then jasper Emmett and Rosalie came in smiling to their smiles changed to and they thought Emmett-"poor Bella I am glad I can't get sick hope she gets better soon" Jasper-"Edward you feel horrible she will get better soon you know that" Rosalie-"I feel bad for Bella I know I don't like her but still" and they all were there beside us on the couch in seconds to we all sat there watching Bella sleep. Carslie and esme came in about thirty minutes later and carslie came over and said "how long has she been asleep" I said about "three hours but she's been sleeping off and on" carslie said "have you given her anything" I said "yes a Tylenol she had a headache and when I sat with her the fever went down"

He nodded and said "you should take her to bed when she wakes up make sure she eats something" I nodded and got up picked Bella up and carried her up the stairs she was still asleep I thought she spends most of her life sleeping when I got to our room I went to the bed and pulled to covers back and placed her in the bed and covered her up and layed on top of the cover and when I did she turned and cuddled up against me and mumbled "I love you Edward" I then I mumbled "I love you too"

I glanced at the clock it was 6:30 Bella had stopped shivering and I got up and sat in the chair when I moved she opened her eyes and said "hey what's going on" I looked at her and said "you been asleep for three hours and everyone's home how do you feel" I said concerned then Bella sat up and said "much better than this morning you" I said "good are you well either to go down stairs everyone is worried about you" she nodded and tried to get up I held my hand up and said "need help" she took my hand and I helped her up and while we were walking down she said "what happen while I was asleep" I looked at her and said "not much you talked" when I said that she looked at me embarrassed and said "what did I say"

I laughed and said "don't worry you just said you loved me silly" she sighed in relief we were down the stairs by then and they were laughing at Emmett and Jasper they were wrestling, Jasper was winning Bella and me walked in and Alice ran over to us she said "how you feeling Bella" I looked at Bella she looked droopy I tapped Bella on the shoulder and said "Bella what's wrong" then Alice said "what did you give her" I thought all I gave her was Tylenol I said "all I gave her was Tylenol" then she said "when did you give that to her" then I said about a hour or two after you guys left she is sick and carslie said for her t get a lot of rest and she has" then I ran to carslie and said carslie what's wrong with Bella she want wake up" then carslie looked at her tapped her face and said "Bella look at me" see opened her eyes and said "I'm awake" as she jumped out of my arms I looked at her shocked that she moved like that her being sick I guess that tap on the face woke her up.

Then carslie said "Bella how do you feel" she was wide eyed and awake now she walked over to me and said "fine I have a cough still but my fever went down" then I said "how did she get sick" carslie said "it's just something that happens son" I nodded and said to Bella "you hunger y" she just nodded and my family went back to laughing at Emmett and jasper Emmett still losing I took Bella's hand and we walked into the kitchen and she sat at the counter and said "so did you go to school or what happen"

I said no I stayed here with you love I wouldn't let you stay here without someone here with you, you know that and I gave you a Tylenol and you sleep most of the day so what do you want to eat" then she said " you pick" then I thought she is stubborn and started to fix soup and grilled cheese when I got done I put it in front of her she gave me a kiss and said "thank you" and when she got done she said "I feel all better now thank you for everything" then I said "anything for you love" and kissed her she stud

up on the tip-toes and to make it easier for her I picked her up and held her to me I didn't want to stop but I could feel my control slipping and I pulled back she agusted with me but kept her lips with mine I had to stop but I would hurt Bella my control was a kiss away from being gone and I could feel it was about gone and I had to say something so is said "Bella my control is not prefect" with she pulled away and said "I'm sorry" and kissed once more and I said "it's ok love we all make mistakes even vampires" with that she laughed and i had an idea I was going to tickle her.

So I picked her up and ran up stairs and I ran into our room Bella was just going along with it not knowing what I was doing I thought her on the bed and I was against the wall and she said "what's going on" I laughed and said "I'll show you" and with that I was at her side and she just looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes I leaned in she leaned in and I jumped up and started to tickle her she started laughing and laughing and finally said "Edward stop please I can't breathe" I laughed and she said "Edward stop"

I stopped and she count her breathe then hit me in the arm and I laughed and she got up and I pulled her down to the bed and she looked at me with her eyes wide and i kissed her she sat on my stomach and put her legs around my waist and looked at me I got my control and kissed her for five minutes and pulled away she looked at me I said " the family I waiting for us" she nodded I kissed her and got up helped her up and said "ready" and Bella said "can I have a human minute" then I said "yes" she walked in to the bathroom and when she was in there I sat on the bed and thought how lucky am I to have Bella and my family and then Bella walked out and said "ready" I nodded and took her hand and smiled at her and we ran down the stairs and meet the family when we got down here they were just sitting there and watching Emmett yelling at the T.V and Alice and Rosalie were looking at a fashion magazine Bella just looked at me and we walked in Alice looked up and came over and said "hey Bella do you an to go shopping tomorrow if you feel better" Bella sighed and said "I know I can't find a way out of this so I guess" and Alice bounced up and down happily I laughed

I looked at the clock it was 9:00 at night and Bella was dozing again now wonder it was 9 o clock at night how dumb of me to let her stay up this long I looked at Bella and said "Bella do you know what time it is" she shucked her head and I said "9:00 at night are you not suppose to be in bed" her eyes widened and she said "oh sorry" then she said goodnight to everyone and we went to the stairs and we ran to our room and she got ready for bed and came out of the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing some pajamas that Alice made her wear they were blue and green the colors that I loved to see on my Bella blue cause blue looked good on her and green cause that was the color of my eyes before I was changed .she came over and sat on my lap and I stroked he hair and she started to doze to sleep and she tapped my shoulder playfully and said why do you do that you know it makes me go to sleep" I did know that I just laughed and she looked up at me and I said "yeah I know but you should already be asleep" and then Bella said "yeah I know but then I don't get to see you if I am asleep" I laughed and said "I will be here when you wake up love" she nodded and smiled then she said "ok I go to sleep"

So I got up with Bella In my arms and I walked around the bed and pulled back the covers and put Bella in and I got in and cover s up she cuddled up to me and said "I love you Edward" then I said "I love you to Bella" that was the first time she had said my name well the first time today I started to hum her lullaby and she soon fell into a deep sleep I didn't know what I was going to do the whole night but at least I was with Bella.

I loved Bella and she knew that and I tell her all the time then Bella all way said it to me

It was 1:00 and bella was sleeping peacefully and that's when she said "Edward I love you" I smiled and said "I love you to love"


End file.
